


Breakdown

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Comfort, Gen, Yelling, being given help, emotional break down, solution finding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Deceit has a breakdown over just how far Patton is pushing Thomas in his need to look after everyone else first.Logan, Virgil and Roman help him calm down and workout a solution that he can relax while they sort it.
Series: Springtime Deceitber [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Kudos: 45





	Breakdown

His trio of people were all together and he was already pissed off over yet anther time Patton didn’t let Thomas look after his own need because someone else wanted to meet. The hat being sat on Virgil’s lap was enough for him to just snatch it back.

“The one thing I give to looking presentable and possibly listening to societies views of looking smart and you three just won’t let me keep it.” He hissed, staying standing and noticing their stunned looks but carried on with his lectures.

“Sure, everyone is told to be giving, goodness knows how many times we heard that we had to share while growing up but Thomas cannot survive just looking after his physical needs. We don’t have to cater to everyone else and are allowed to ask for respect including of our belongings! My hat is not a bloody game or competition for you to try and get, nor is it a freaking experiment or whatever the hell you want it for. It’s for staying on my head and looking smart.”

Logan blinked at the split focus of Deceit’s rant. “Is everything okay? You’re normally more... on subject than that.”

“Is it wrong to want Thomas to let himself have a day off, to ignore the followers he’s got and the friends wanting support with their issues for one single afternoon? Is it wrong for me to just want my biggest issue to be keeping my belongings where I want them and relaxing for a while instead of having to repeat that everything will be fine and we can rest tomorrow to Thomas?” Deceit was practically yelling by now, and from how tense and crouched Virgil was he almost expected to be tackled soon. “Is that really so wrong?”

“Thomas can rest tomorrow. I’m sure. There’s nothing on Logan’s calendar to prevent it. Why would you be lying about that?” Roman attempted to soothe, having just summoned the schedule they kept in the kitchen.

Looking at it though, Logan could see what the issue was. “Because for the last week Patton has been writing commitments to friends onto it on the day of the activity so there’s no way to promise rest. Morality just isn’t giving Thomas time to look after himself properly.” He muttered, momentarily exaggerating his breathing while making eye contact with Virgil. It wouldn’t help for Anxiety to get as worked up as Deceit already was since often Deceit was the one stopping anxiety attacks reaching Thomas if they were small.

“And no, Deceit. None of that is wrong, although I was under the impression you saw the hat stealing as much as a game as Roman and Virgil now. Even your complaints are undercut by amusement usually.” Logan returned to the fuming side, still stood in front of them.

“IT IS! It’s silly and lighthearted and funny to watch if you think you’ve lost it instead of realising I’ve just stolen it back but nothing else is simple and you’re all confusing and staying vague and Patton just won’t give me any chance to tell Thomas the truth of how badly he’s feeling! All week I’ve tried bringing up the idea of taking a break, just watching some TV, maybe playing a game or something in the morning, but Patton with his lies about feeling like his old happy pappy self just insists on doing something stupid that barely helps any of us!” The hat was still in Deceit’s hands and seemed ready to go flying any minute with the gestures he was making.

Virgil stood then, just taking the hat instead of any other gesture. “So we make him listen. We’re Thomas’s protective instincts, and you definitely know how he needs to look after himself. We can do that.” He insisted, stilling Deceit with hands on each shoulder. “Hell, in The Mind vs the Heart video Logan could manage it. We can get him to listen and rest. Now, what the hell was that garbage about your hat being something to do with society?”

“Power is gained if you appear smart, so my bowler hat works to do that.” Deceit tried, honestly having just been yelling and annoyed after his anger started going off.

Virgil snicker at the sentence. “Try again. You hate that as much as I do. We fight the man together, remember?”

“Including Thomas when Logan makes him dress smart.” Roman threw in, hoping their jokes would cheer Deceit up.

“I need stories of that then? You actually fought Thomas?”

Virgil led them so everyone was sat on the sofa together as Deceit asked his question, but shook his head. “Kinda wanted too, but Logan was in workaholic mode that week. We had to get Patton to let him do some playful things for a while after that video.”

“You two have some of the most unhealthy focuses for Thomas if you get ignored for too long.” Deceit complained, leaning forwards to see Logan.

All Logan could do was shrug in response. “I wouldn’t say Patton ever gets ignored, just you know, too focused on one part of his job that the other bits are neglected mostly by him.”

“Society fucked up Morality’s compass at some point.” Deceit moaned, falling back to leaning against Roman.

Roman sighed, wrapping an arm around him finally. “Let me take over telling Thomas everything will be okay for a while. You relax. Logan and Virgil can talk to Patton about what he’s been doing.”

“Fuck society.” Deceit muttered, all his energy draining away now his anger had been released.

“And tomorrow we can get back to stealing your hat for attention.” Logan nodded, already holding a notebook and writing out various reasons to have a self-care day.


End file.
